brobanfandomcom-20200213-history
Village Basics
Village Basics The Villages that will be built in Broken Banners can be designed in one of two ways. Either the villages will be designed aesthetically from a top down perspective by the Games master with direction from the player or they can be designed in the map editor within RTW:BI and then the image shown to the GM who will use the design as the basis for the top down map village. * Each Village can consist of no more than 40 houses before a new must be created. Other buildings may still be added on to the village after that point. * One stone building or two wooden buildings can be built per season. (resources dependant.) * After there are 3 villages of 40 houses one village may be turned into a town. The town may continue adding houses to it after this point. Once the Town reaches 80 houses another village must be created. * Towns no longer need 1 field per house but instead need 1 field per 2 houses. * Villages need certain things to perform certain functions we shall now go through a list of items or building needed to perform other things: * Each building of a particular craft requires one house to provide workers for it. That house then does not count towards your troop limit. * Houses: Houses are needed to hold families and raise troops Houses come in pairs, for every 4 houses you can have 1 standing unit. * Fields: For every house you must have a field otherwise that house does not count towards your yearly score or your troop limit. * Fields: Other things that are usable in the place of fields are; Orchards & paddy fields. * Animal shelters: for each type of animal you have. Each animal shelter can keep up to 2 herds in it. * Blacksmiths: You can build a blacksmiths house but it cannot be operated until the blacksmiths tools are bought for it. * Blacksmiths: Blacksmiths need access to metal and coke if they want to upgrade a unit. A D66 is rolled if the result is below 16 the metal and coke is lost due to poor work. Between 21 and 46 it is still available but there was no upgrade made between 51 and 66 it has been successfully upgraded by 1. * Crafts house: A crafts house uses spare materials as designated by the player. It will produce D6 silvers worth of items each time it is given materials. * Fishing hut: Each fishing hut with access to water provides 2 fields worth of food. * Market: If you have a market in your village you can trade out of sequence with any of the other banners in the game. * Market: A market requires an Inn, Pub or similar to be built & for the building to be operating. * Inn: An inn operates like a crafts house except it produces and consumes alcohol. It requires spare vegetables or fruit to achieve this It does not operate unless it has access to these items. * Slaughtering a herd: If the player chooses this option at any point then the entire herd is slaughtered the player rolls a D6 the meat is enough to last the village in which they were slaughtered that many turns. Thus they may ignore any lack of food results excluding ones with the word “rotting” in their title. In addition the animal produces D6 of its particular commodity. * If any sections of territory a banner own are cut off totally from connection with a village or town of the owning banner they return to their neutral state. * Cavalry units require a herd of horses per unit. If you slaughter the herd your unit becomes the closest equivalent foot unit availiable to you until you are able to provide them with horses again. These are the cardinal rules for the villages. If a situation rises that isn't covered in the basics then the GM is expected to rule fairly on it.